Edge
by Yami B666
Summary: Demyx’s hissed intake of breath was the music Saïx wanted to hear. [SaïxDemyx darkfic, oneshot.]


This fic was written for the LJ community 15pairings challenge. Please leave a review when you're done.

**Warning: **Contains heavy violence and non-graphic rape. You have been warned.

* * *

There was no better way for Saïx to forget about the circumstances of his miserable existence than to sleep through his eventless days. Unfortunately, many times he felt sleep was within his reach he was jerked away from it by the irritation that was the Melodious Nocturne.

And now, the boy was at it again, playing that damned sitar of his like a constant buzz in Saïx's ear. Saïx felt that there was nothing more he would like to do than to go in there and squash the stupid little bug. And with every cord, his urge to do just that rose.

Oddly enough, most of the time he could tolerate it. Demyx was considerate enough to keep his sitar-playing confined to the daytime hours. But lately he had taken to playing at night, and it was just Saïx's luck their bedrooms happened to be next to each other.

He was playing some ridiculously happy-sounding song. It wasn't just irritating Saïx, it was angering him. How he would love to barge in there and change the boy's tune. First he would smash that fucking sitar into thousands of tiny pieces. Then he would proceed to do the same to its wielder.

How good that would feel, to wipe the fool out of existence completely. Saïx's body gave a shudder of pleasure from the thought of it.

Sadly, he knew he would suffer repercussions from Xemnas, no matter how well they got along, if he were to kill Demyx, and Xigbar would most definitely come after him with the intention of letting loose a round of bullets in his face. The thought didn't scare Saïx; it was just an irritation that Demyx wasn't worth dealing with.

So how was he to quieten the boy without silencing him for good?

He knew he needed to scare Demyx into a state of submission. He needed to show the boy who was in charge, in control, the most powerful.

He needed to fuck Demyx up.

The boy needed to be broken. He needed to be dragged to within an inch of his life before being jerked awake again and stuck back together with glue. He needed to learn what it meant to be humiliated.

A ripple of excitement ran through Saïx's body again. He decided. He would go in there and tear apart that artificial heart Demyx so desperately claimed to have. Now, how to make his grand entrance?

Of course, the old fashioned way. Through the door.

Demyx looked up, startled that someone would just barge into his room. When he saw who it was he dropped his sitar in fright, a gesture that gave Saïx sadistic pleasure.

"S-Saïx, is something wrong?" Demyx asked, appearing to regain some of his equilibrium. Saïx responded by doing the most terrifying thing he was capable of doing.

He smiled.

Demyx's hissed intake of breath was the music Saïx wanted to hear.

"Every time you strum that cursed instrument," Saïx said slowly, monotonously, taking drawn out, careful steps towards the nervous man on the bed. "It brings me closer and closer to berserker mode. Understand?"

He had to bite back laughter as Demyx gave a quick, sharp nod.

"So unless you want to be sliced out of existence-" Demyx shrieked as the front of his cloak was seized. Saïx pulled the boy up to eyelevel. "-You are going to use that thing _only _in battles. Do I make myself clear?"

"Let me go!" Demyx cried, clearly knowing he was in trouble. He kicked out at Saïx in desperation. A wave of white hot fury swept through Saïx's body and he slammed Demyx up against the wall because of it.

"You need to be taught a lesson, boy," he growled into Demyx's ear, as the boy gasped in pain. In an attempt to crush the stupid little bug, Saïx slammed him against the wall again, letting out a satisfied laugh as he heard the crack of Demyx's head against stone. He let the dazed, groaning boy fall onto the bed as he picked up the abandoned sitar.

"So, what are you going to do with this?" he asked. Demyx rolled over and looked at him, his eyes glazed over from pain. Saïx smiled.

"As long as I'm in here, I don't want to look at it!" he said, and he threw the instrument against the opposite wall with all his strength, satisfied upon hearing a loud crack. Demyx cried out.

"That's the type of music that thing should make, Demyx," Saïx said softly, dangerously.

Demyx's eyes suddenly seemed to clear. He clenched his teeth as he sat up slowly, glaring daggers at Saïx.

So, the Organization's biggest Nobody was going to fight back for a change. Saïx grinned and his body shuddered in excited anticipation. It was time to see what the Melodious Nocturne was able to do.

Demyx lunged suddenly, and to Saïx's pleasant surprise was able to land a punch in his stomach. He stumbled slightly and looked at Demyx as pleasantly as he could. The anger in Demyx's eyes seemed to suddenly melt into fear. Saïx revelled in it as though it was the moon, giving him unlimited power.

"That hurt," he said quietly, and without warning struck Demyx across the face, sending him sprawling back onto the bed. To make sure the pest didn't move again, Saïx summoned his claymore and brought it down across Demyx's back.

Demyx gave a beautifully musical, pained cry as his cloak ripped, blood beginning to well up in the wound despite Demyx having no heart.

"You aren't very good, are you, brat," Saïx inquired casually, climbing onto the bed. Roughly, he turned Demyx over and straddled his hips to keep him in place, and just relished the sight of the broken boy for a moment. Demyx's chest was heaving from the sharp, pained breaths he was taking, and tears had gathered in his blue eyes. Blood was slowly staining the white sheets underneath him, the red seemingly giving the sheets a life of their own. He was such a pretty sight.

Saïx pinned Demyx's hands above his head with one hand, and pressed the first two fingers of the other's against the spot under Demyx's right eye.

"Perhaps I should rip this out, so you and your beloved gunman can have matching impairments," he whispered. "What do you think?"

Demyx whimpered in fear and struggled hard enough to free one of his hands, attempting to punch Saïx in the face. Saïx caught his wrist easily and twisted it, hard. Demyx cried out in pain and to silence him, Saïx punched him in the jaw.

"Stupid boy!" Saïx hissed, letting Demyx's wrist drop back onto the mattress. "You still haven't learnt your lesson, have you?"

Blood was now dribbling from Demyx's mouth and he was letting out piteous whimpers, his chest still heaving. He seemed to be broken into a hundred pieces.

The issue was, Saïx wanted a thousand pieces.

Reaching underneath Demyx, Saïx felt his hands get washed in blood as he pulled the rip in Demyx's cloak, large enough so he could yank the tear over Demyx's head, out his arms and expose his chest. Then Saïx pulled the cloak down over Demyx's legs and off completely.

Demyx used that moment to slowly, painfully try and escape, to try to summon a portal through which he could run to Xigbar, or Axel, or even Vexen for healing, but Saïx was too quick. He pounced, like a leopard onto its prey, slamming Demyx back into the mattress and digging his fingers so hard into Demyx's arms that his nails broke the skin.

"Don't you want to play anymore?" Saïx inquired softly, sounding hurt. Demyx squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. Saïx frowned and punched Demyx in the stomach, winding him.

"You're a pest," he growled. "An insignificant, annoying pest. I could destroy you now and no one would care, you know."

Demyx seemed to be trying to say something, but all he could manage was unintelligible stammering. He was almost struggling to breathe. Saïx snorted.

"Absolutely useless," he spat. He summoned his claymore again and held the weapon close to the blade. Slowly, deep enough to make him bleed but light enough so no critical damage was done, Saïx ran the blade across Demyx's chest, drawing a cross where his heart should have been.

"X marks the spot, Number Nine," he chuckled, as Demyx cried in pain. "Hold still now." Slowly, carefully, he began to carve the Heartless insignia into Demyx's toned stomach.

Demyx cried, trying to twist away from his assaulter, but he was in too much pain to be able to move properly now, and Saïx was holding his waist, keeping him in place.

"Just so you don't forget," Saïx whispered when he was done. He discarded his claymore and pulled back to admire his art. Demyx was sobbing in pain, his eyes were squeezed shut, and blood was slowly welling up in his wounds, disfiguring the carvings. Saïx smiled, revelling in the blood as though it was his own life force, in Demyx's pain, humiliation, defeat, as it was his own victory.

He truly was a beautiful sight.

Saïx was suddenly overcome with a strange sense of need. What was the emotional word for this? Desire? Lust? It didn't matter. The part of him that cared about emotions had been wiped white a long time ago, and not even Demyx's blood could give it back its colour. Still, he knew that sex was a weapon, and Demyx wasn't in enough pieces yet. He had to be so broken he would need superglue in order to be held together. And in Organization XIII, no one ever had any superglue.

Forcefully, frantically, he flipped Demyx over onto his stomach. Demyx gave a groan that sounded suspiciously like _what now? _and yelped as Saïx pulled his boxers down.

"Shut up, brat," Saïx hissed, as he quickly discarded his own clothes. "You're lucky it's not my claymore going into you, literally tearing you apart from the inside!" Without waiting to prepare Demyx, or getting any lubricant, he thrust into Demyx as hard as he could, savouring the hot pain, and Demyx's cry.

With every white hot thrust Saïx dug his fingers harder into Demyx's hips, and Demyx screamed, louder and louder, until Saïx was sure they were going to be caught by someone. How irritating that would be! Saïx searched his mind, trying to find a way to silence the boy. Then it dawned on him. He grinned.

"No one likes a screamer," he whispered. He wrapped his hand around Demyx's throat and pulled the brat's body up against his own. With every thrust he tightened his grip and Demyx, quiet but now struggling to breathe, clawed at the hand against his throat, ripping at it, trying to get it to loosen its grip so he could escape.

It was truly a wonderful thing. _Breathtaking, _really.

Demyx was now making a strange, gagging noise, as his attempts to escape became weaker and weaker. Saïx knew he was choking, becoming giddy from the lack of oxygen, pain and perhaps even blood loss, but he didn't care. He kept going, as though he was a scientist close to making an exciting discovery. It was only when Demyx gave a strangled cry and his body went limp in Saïx's grasp, did Saïx know his goal had been achieved. Tightening his hand for a moment longer before letting the boy fall unconscious onto the bed, Saïx got up and examined his own blood-covered body carelessly before pulling his clothes back on slowly.

That had been incredibly exciting. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Saïx had felt truly alive.

He looked down emotionlessly at the unconscious boy. Saïx knew that if he wasn't helped, he could die. His breathing was light, so light, that even now he could be slipping away as Saïx looked at him.

Saïx was in no hurry to help him. Instead he chose to straighten out his cloak, and even his hair, before turning his wandering attention to Demyx.

He was so tempted to let the bug die, and rid the Organization of its pest problem. But it was the repercussions of doing so, particularly from Xigbar and probably Axel too, that he didn't want to deal with. It would be too troublesome. So, finally, he decided. He would dump the kid with Vexen. Vexen wouldn't ask questions, he wouldn't care enough.

Saïx wrapped Demyx in a white sheet roughly, admiring how the bloodstains seemed to add life to the otherwise blank sheet of nothingness. Then, hauling the bundle over his shoulder carelessly, he opened up a portal and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
